The present invention relates to a method of delivering quantities of biomass fuel to a structure through an external wall of the structure.
“Biomass fuel” refers to fuel that is derived from biological material, either in a raw or processed state. Non-limiting examples of biological material suitable for use as a source of biomass fuel include trees, grass (including yard clippings), wood chippings or sawdust, waste paper, shelled corn and agricultural waste such as poultry and hog waste.
Because biomass fuel is derived from biological material, it serves as a renewable energy source that can be utilized in place of traditional fossil fuels, such as oil or natural gas. The heat generated from the combustion of biomass fuels can be used directly to heat residential, commercial, and industrial structures. Alternatively, the heat can be used to generate steam in the generation of electricity for other uses.
Wood furnaces have long been used in residential homes as a source of heat, but more general-purpose biomass furnaces capable of generating heat from diverse types of plant-derived fuel are also widely available. These furnaces are often designed to accept biomass fuel in the form of small pellets. The user of a biomass furnace must maintain a supply of these pellets to refill the furnace as needed, typically in the form of large, heavy bags or other storage means. The user of the furnace must purchase the fuel, load it into a vehicle for transportation to the site of use, unload the fuel, and provide storage space until the fuel is needed.
Alternatively, the user of the furnace can contract with a delivery service to provide the fuel as needed. This option, however, requires that the delivery person enter the home or other structure to replenish the fuel supply. In such cases, the occupant of the structure must make arrangements to be onsite when the delivery service arrives, or, alternatively, grant the delivery service access to the structure in his or her absence. Not surprisingly, many owners are reluctant to give individuals they do not know access to their dwellings or businesses.